bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
The Teacher
The Teacher (Normal) "...and even worse, I think one of our staff has lost his mind...Bobby F., I think...? He claims he can teach ink puddles to quote, "rise up and breathe judgement upon all who oppose him." I think he's crazy. They're ink puddles! What are ''they ''gonna do?" - Fandroid (in one of the tapes) The Teacher, aka Bobby Fermon, is a bit serious, but can also be funny during scary situations. He's everything a ladies's man would want to be : respected, quite handsome, and very smart. (He has a crush on Susie Campbell, who plays Alice Angel in the cartoons, but that's about it.) But Fandroid, who makes an appearance through the "daily tapes" for staff members, says that he overheard Bobby can teach ink puddles to "breathe judgement upon all who oppose him." and compares him to Sammy Lawrence, as they both worship the Ink Demon. As Fandroid suspects, Bobby does in fact have an evil side : The Teacher. He can be heard in "The Investigation", teaching Seekers how to "absorb power from enemies". When Henry tries to enter the room after said lesson, the Teacher himself will come out and tell him he's not supposed to be here, before knocking him out. Appearance He is a tall man, with a round face, sparkling green eyes and slightly chapped lips. He wears a grey shirt and a pair of jeans, with black, quite dull boots. He walks with a limp due to a fight with the Ink Demon. He talks in a deep tone. Information Born in 1965 to Selena and Chris Fermon, Bobby was a nice kid, although a bit...strange. He would be seen talking to walls, almost like he was going crazy. In 2nd grade, he made a lot of friends, most of them stayed with him to high school. One of them being Sammy Lawrence. Bobby and Sammy made a comic of their own featuring Bendy called "Bendy, Our Friendly Demon". What's odd is that he looked completely different : He had a nose (which the modern Bendy does not have), his eyes were circles instead of Pac-man eyes and his attitude was more greedy and cute. Also, his face was more heart-shaped, and he is missing his bow. When Bobby and Sammy got the job for Joey Drew Studios, they showed Joey their comic that they had made of "Bendy, Our Friendly Demon". When they got the job, they immediately began revamping Bendy's design, making him into the new and improved Bendy. Movies Made Some of the films he made were "Cannonball!" (one focused around Bootleg Bart and Fusion), "A Day at the Circus" (one focused around Jojo's gang), "Learn a Lesson" (based off Bobby and Sammy's days at school, and actually featured both of them), "Batter Up!", "Wild Times" (Bendy, Ruby Rabbit, Boris and Mr. Bones in the Wild West) and "Bendy's Blues". This last one was a bit strange and disturbing. Sammy would describe it as "a cartoon about suicide". Even more creepy, Bendy was actually seen committing suicide by hanging himself with his own ink. This is one that Sammy and Bobby kept to themselves, and the one Henry finds during "The Investigation". Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Ink creatures